<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you fall I will catch you by Monstrous_Moonshine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118621">If you fall I will catch you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine'>Monstrous_Moonshine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes Needs a Hug (9-1-1 Lonestar), Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bath, Soft Boys, Whump, Worried TK Strand, but not too much whump, mentions of knife but not used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous_Moonshine/pseuds/Monstrous_Moonshine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has a bad day at work.  TK helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you fall I will catch you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in this fandom following binge watching LoneStar and getting hooked on these boys.<br/>I hope you enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s already been a hard day when the call comes in.  A domestic abuse call, from a clearly terrified man, kids involved, ex wife possibly still in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos accepts the call with a heavy heart.  He hates calls like this, where kids are involved and have seen things they really shouldn’t see.  He’s tired, not just physically but emotionally already and this just pushes him even more over the edge.  That’s his excuse, at least, for why he’s not thinking as clearly as he should be when he gets there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets into the house with no problem, finds the father and his kids hiding in the bathroom and is handing them over to his partner outside when there’s a loud scream and he turns to find the ex wife, brandishing a large kitchen knife and running towards the father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s instinct, to react the way he does, shouldering the father out of the way and stepping in her way, sure she won’t actually want to use the knife on a police officer.  She doesn’t, his gut instinct is generally right, but what he’s not expecting is the way she rips up a table lamp from the side of the sofa and tries to use that instead to beat her ex husband.  Somehow, he thinks it’s a good idea to use his own body to protect the poor man and before he’s really aware he’s been whacked hard, around his left side and back.  It makes all of his breath leave his body, knees buckling as he bites back a cry.  She stops still, eyes wide as she realises what she’s done and that gives them a chance to cuff her and drag her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos holds his side gingerly as he comes out of the property but he’s ok, just a bit winded and sitting down helps.  By the time she’s in the car and they’ve taken statements from the father, he feels like normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, that doesn’t last.  He’s got another four hours on shift to go and every single minute gets worse and worse.  His back is aching so badly every time he moves but it’s also just as bad when he’s just sitting.  But his ribs are the worst, by the time it gets to the end of the shift even breathing feels like it’s an effort.  He doesn’t want to look at himself, knowing how many bruises he’s likely to see.  He doesn’t want to go to the hospital and if Michelle was still around he’d ask her for advice but she’s not and so… Maybe a good night's sleep will help, even if he has to take painkillers to help in the first place?  That’s the only thing he’s thinking about as he somehow manages to drive home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets into his front door and collapses onto the sofa, biting back tears.  He needs to take something, he needs to sleep and yet he can’t even bear to move a single inch from where he’s slumped.  He’s in so much pain he can’t think straight.  He doesn’t know how long he’s sat there, head in hands, tears flowing down his cheeks, just that everything hurts and the more it hurts the more he panics and the more he panics the more it hurts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s trying to breathe carefully, calming himself down the way he knows work when his door opens and he raises his head in time to see TK pushing it open with his hip,  he’s whistling as he juggles two bags of food, keys hanging from one finger as he turns to shut the door behind him.  He’s not noticed Carlos sitting there yet but that changes the minute he turns around again, dropping the bags into the floor as his gaze catches the sight of Carlos on the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend will never not be gorgeous to Carlos, the beautiful green eyes, the cheeky smile, the slope of his jaw, the warmth of his kisses.  He’s always shown his emotions clearly on his face, happiness, sadness, arousal, Carlos knows how each sits on his face.  But to his pain filled brain and hazy eyes, the way that TK stares at him, concern and worry and fear flooding his features, is something he’s never seen before and he’s still sure he doesn’t quite deserve it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby?” TK says, his voice laced with concern as he leaves the bags where he’s dropped them and comes over to the sofa, sitting down so his thigh is pressed against Carlos’ knee.  “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos tries to talk, he really does, but the day and the way TK is looking at him completely ruins any idea he has and he can feel the tears in his eyes again.  TK says nothing else, his mouth parts a little as his eyes rake over Carlos’ face and then he moves, arms coming tight around Carlos and pulling him into his chest.  And Carlos falls to pieces, sobbing as much as his ribs will allow him, face pressed into the join between TK’s neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure how long he cries for, but when he comes back to himself he’s gripping TK’s shirt in an iron grip, hand twisted into the fabric, his stomach and chest hurt even more than before and he’s shaking.  TK is whispering words into his hair, words he can’t make out but he understands the gist, comfort and care and love, lips warm as he holds Carlos as close as he can.  When he sniffles and pulls his head out of the haven he’s hidden in, TK slides his hands around his cheeks, fingers stroking the short hair at the back of his skull, tear tracks on his own face too as he gazes at Carlos.  “Oh, baby,” he says again, voice cracking as he runs his thumbs over Carlos’ cheeks, wiping wetness from the soft, thin skin under his eyes tenderly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’sorry,” Carlos gulps but TK tilts his face upwards so he’s looking into those beautiful green eyes, turning fierce as he presses a kiss to Carlos’ forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never apologise for this,” he says, arms tightening as he speaks.  “It’s what I want to do, you’d do it for me too, we’re in this together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos sees the conviction in his eyes, he knows that TK means it with all his heart and that gets him choked up again.  TK says nothing else, just holds him, fingers softly stroking his neck until Carlos feels he can speak.  “It was one of those days, you know.  I just hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” is all TK asks and this is one of the many reasons why Carlos loves him.  He gets it, he understands, he’s not asking why or what happened or anything that Carlos doesn’t want to talk about.  Maybe it’s because he’s a fireman - but Carlos thinks it’s because he’s TK and he’s just perfect.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wriggles a little to pull his shirt up because he doesn’t want to leave TK’s arms and there’s a moment where TK sees the bruises that he knows without looking are on his ribs and sides and sucks a breath in through his teeth.  “Sweetheart,” he murmurs and it’s almost enough to make Carlos want to start sobbing all over again.  “Come on,” and before Carlos can process, TK’s standing, arms open and waiting for him.  He’s not sure what’s happening, but TK brushes a soft kiss to his forehead and helps him upstairs carefully.  He sees Carlos’ almost bemused stare.  “A bath will help,” he shrugs.  “With your bruises.  Then I’ll check you over, make sure you’re not broken anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He manoeuvres them into the bathroom and sits Carlos on the lid of the toilet whilst he starts to run a bath, checking the temperature with a hand that is slightly shaking.  His eyes, when he turns back to Carlos, are full of something he can’t quite read.  He parts his lips to speak, to break the almost paper thin fragileness that’s between them, but TK stands up and gets close between his legs, fingers brushing over his cheek reverently.  “Let’s get you in,” he says on a low exhale and he undresses Carlos like he’s the most precious thing in the world.  He helps him step into the bath but guides him forward.  “Wait up,” he murmurs and before Carlos is even aware, he’s shucked his clothes off quickly and is sliding into the hot water behind Carlos.  There’s a moment of almost confusion, of tsunami like waves as they slosh around, but TK gets him where he wants him, pulled back tight against his chest, arms around his waist, legs wrapped over his own in the water, face tucked over his shoulder.  And Carlos just melts into the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK doesn’t say much to start with, just lets his fingers stroke patterns lightly over Carlos’ stomach and thighs and chest, taking his weight into his arms, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck and throat.  Carlos can feel himself relaxing, sinking into the warmth that is his boyfriend, pain receding as he tilts his head backwards and cranes for a proper kiss, gentle and warm as TK cups his cheek and hums happily into it.  It’s not sexual at all, even though they’re both naked and wet, but this is so much more than that.  It’s TK showing exactly how much he cares for Carlos, even if he can’t say the words yet and Carlos is too scared to tell him too soon and push him away, but he knows, he can tell just how TK feels about him right now.  He lets his eyes fall shut as TK strokes lightly over the bones of his shoulders, into his hair, scratches lightly behind his ear.  It’s silent, just the sound of the water lapping between them and Carlos could fall to sleep, right here in TK’s embrace.  He breathes out slowly, feeling as TK curls closer around him, stroking his fingers from Carlos’ ear to his jaw, slow and gentle touches amplifying the emotion in the room.  When TK goes to pull his hand away, Carlos makes a whining noise, low in his throat and reaches up, slides his fingers around TK’s wrist and keeps his hand cupping his cheek.  He pushes into the palm, nuzzling into the soft skin and he feels the way TK melts into him, so close Carlos can feel the fluttering of his eyelashes against his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling, baby?” TK whispers it into the cashmere softness between them, his lips lingering on warm skin as he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better,” Carlos says, honestly, because he’s not sure if it’s the warm water or just TK himself but he does feel more comfortable than at any other stage of this awful day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos hums a little, lets his fingers lace through TK’s, smudges another kiss against the corner of his mouth.  “Got in the way of an arrest,” he says eventually.  “Rookie mistake.  I should have stayed well away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK bites his bottom lip, eyes concerned as they rake over Carlos.  “You care,” he says with a shrug, “but please be careful.  I can’t have you getting hurt.  I just can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos half turns in his arms, pushing the sharp burst of pain from his ribs well down so he can kiss TK properly, his mouth welcoming as he slides a hand around Carlos’ neck and keeps him close, at the right angle to lick into his mouth and suck on his tongue.  The kiss is over faster than he’d like, the flare of pain too great to ignore the angle he’s twisting at and he hisses as he pulls away.  TK rolls his eyes fondly and settles him back against his chest, closer between the v of his thighs this time, and Carlos shuts his eyes.  “I promise to be careful,” he says, quietly, “but you too, Ty, I can’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” TK soothes, lips against every part of Carlos he can reach without making him move.  “I know.  I promise too.  Carlos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit there for ages, words no longer needed, taking comfort from the closeness of each other.  Carlos is growing sleepy, the touch of TK’s fingers lulling him towards a peacefulness he never thought he’d have, carding through his hair like he’s the only thing TK wants in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when the bath water gets too cold that TK heaves a sigh and moves to get out.  He dries them off wrapped in a large towel, Carlos pulled close to his body and then inspects the bruises over Carlos’ body with a frown.  “I am ok,” Carlos says, but the look TK gives him shuts him up quickly.  He touches his ribs gently, feeling for breaks, strokes his hands lightly over his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily,” he eventually huffs, but he sweetens it with a kiss, soft and sweet against Carlos’ lips.  “Let me put something on them to help, then you can go to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” TK says like it’s never been in any doubt.  “Go on, go lie down.  I’ll be quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is quick, Carlos is only just settling himself into bed when TK comes back into the room, a small bottle of oil in his hand.  Arnica, from his first aid kid, Carlos realises, and he makes Carlos turn so he can rub it into all his bruises gently, like Carlos is the most precious thing to him, like he’s fragile and could break.  He slides over some painkillers and a glass of water whilst he goes to wash his hands.  When he’s done, Carlos looks up at him through his eyelashes, a small smile on his face.  “Come cuddle?” he asks hopefully and TK laughs at him a little before flopping onto the bed too and pulling him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos gets his head over TK’s heart, hearing and feeling it beating beneath his cheek.  TK’s fingers are back in his hair, comforting and home, his other arm on Carlos’ spine, his body wrapped as close around Carlos as he can.  Carlos has to shut his eyes against the wave of emotions this brings up in him.  They’ve come so far, from the start of their relationship when he pushed too hard and TK was too scarred from his past, to this.  Carlos never thought he’d have this, he’s usually the one that cares for other people in his life, he’s the strong one.  But TK, he just gave Carlos what he needed, when he needed it, and it just proves that what they have is special.  He loves him.  He knows that, knew it right from the very start when he was captivated by TK the first time they ever met.  He just didn’t think that it would ever turn into this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t help himself.  Carlos turns his head and kisses just over TK’s heart, a soft chuckle emanating from the man above him.  “Thank you,” he says, lifting his head a little so he can see the green eyes of the man he adores.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” TK pulls him up so they’re on a level, his eyes confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TK shakes his head.  “It’s what I want to do baby.  You’re everything to me.  I want to look after you the same as you look after me.  You deserve it.  You deserve the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” the words come blurting out before Carlos can stop them and he sees the way TK’s eyes widen.  Before he can think he’s rambling, clutching onto TK’s sides with fingers that are shaking.  “I didn’t mean to tell you, not yet.  You don’t have to say anything.  I’m sorry if….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby…” TK sighs, stopping Carlos from talking by pulling him into a kiss.  “I thought you knew how I felt about you.  I didn’t plan on it, but how could I not when you came into my life?  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos feels like his heart is expanding out of his chest and scrambles, despite the ache in his body, to pull himself totally over TK.  “I hoped…” he says into the small gap between their lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they kiss this time, when TK tucks Carlos’ bottom lip between his own carefully, it’s like the world falls silent and it’s only them that matter.  Carlos follows TK’s fingers over his skin, fingers interlocking as they move and Carlos sags into the feeling of contentment and love, falling into the touches without any worries.  TK cups Carlos’ jaw, tilting his head to just the right angle to deepen the kiss, and Carlos is scrabbling, trying to get as close as he can through the dull ache of his body.  TK hums, letting his fingers stroke through the short hair at the back of Carlos’ neck, his thumbs moving along his jaw and Carlos is powerless to stop the sigh that comes from his own throat, because he knows he’s found it, his comfort, his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss again and again, unwilling to let each other go.  TK smiles into their kisses, threading his fingers through Carlos’ curls.  “Looks like you’re stuck with me looking after you for a long time,” he breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos thinks that’s something he’s looking forward to, for the rest of their lives if he’s got anything to do with it.  But for now, he concentrates on kissing TK as hard as he can manage, safe and secure in his arms.  Home isn’t just a place anymore, it’s wherever TK is.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>